


Super (extra) family

by parkrstark



Series: SuperCrazyFamily [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Just a bunch of superfamily ficlets based off my rp family.(We've developed these characters and dynamics into our own over the months, so if it seems ooc, it's because it probably is.





	1. Sick Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Steve & Peter, Peter is sick.  
> Inspired by a conversation where Tony wasn't going near the gross parts of being sick and just wanted the get better cuddles. Steve said he would always be there for the messy parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Peter, Peter is sick.  
> Inspired by a conversation where Tony wasn't going near the gross parts of being sick and just wanted the get better cuddles. Steve said he would always be there for the messy parts.

“‘m sorry,” Peter gasped, his voice sounding muffled since his face was practically inside the toilet. 

 

Steve rubbed his back soothingly. “Don't apologize, kid. It's not your fault.” He winced as another round of retching started. 

 

The kid had been complaining earlier about an upset stomach, but Tony and Steve both assumed he had gotten into one of his hidden stashes of Gushers. They realized that was it almost fifteen minutes ago when Peter first made a mad dash for the bathroom. 

 

He had heard his kid getting sick and exchanged a look with Tony. His husband had shaken his head, claiming, “I don't do the dirty parts. But cuddles afterwards? I'm your guy.” He had even winked.

 

Steve hadn't hesitated before he rushed to Peter's side, immediately trying to soothe him. 

 

He was still in the same spot with the hard tile making his knees ache a while later. “Get it all out, bud.” He rubbed his back, hoping it was doing something to help.

 

Peter heaved, doing exactly what Steve asked. He didn't stop until almost a minute later. He let out a choked off sob as he sagged against the toilet seat. He looked miserable as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Steve leaned over his suffering kid to pull off a piece of toilet paper and wipe the sick off his chin. Peter scrunched his face and Steve shushed him softly. Then he used his thumb to wipe the tears off his wet cheeks. 

 

“Hey, Pops…” Peter moaned. 

 

“Hey, Pete,” Steve whispered back. 

 

“Guess I can get sick, huh?” He tried to smile, but it didn't stay long before he was groaning in pain. 

 

Steve winced sympathetically. “Guess so, but--.” 

 

Peter cut him off with another round of vomiting. His white knuckles shook as he gripped the sides of the bowl. Steve had to pull him back up before he stuck his entire head inside as he threw up. 

 

Steve hoped it ended soon. Not just because the smell was starting to burn his nostrils, but because this poor kid’s throat had to be burning and his stomach was probably aching. “You're such a trooper,” he praised as he rubbed Peter's back again. 

 

“How's it going in there, you two?” Tony called, just outside the door. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes as he brushed some sweaty curls off of Peter's forehead. “Just fine, love,” he answered. 

 

“You got this, Petey!” Tony cheered him on. 

 

“Dad’s an idiot,” Steve said, trying to get Peter to smile. 

 

“I heard that!” Tony called back. “Just for that I'm getting the bed ready and you will not be invited to the cuddle party!” 

 

Shaking his head, Steve turned his attention back to his son. He finally looked to be done with getting sick as he laid with his eyes shut against the seat. “All finished, kiddo?” 

 

“Think so.” 

 

Steve held his hand and gave it a small squeeze, promising, “I'll be right back,” before going to the sink and wetting a cloth with warm water and filling a paper cup with water. He kneeled back by Peter and started to wash his face. 

 

“m’sorry,” Peter mumbled, choosing to stare at the floor rather than Steve. 

 

“Why's that?” He asked, dragging the soft wash cloth over his chin. 

 

“This is pretty gross. And now you're cleaning it off me.” He look embarrassed as he moved his cheek off the seat so Steve could clean it. 

 

“That's what Pops are for,” Steve replied and actually found himself not caring that he had spent the past half hour cramped on the bathroom floor with his shivering son puking his guts out. 

 

“Shouldn't hafta do this.” Peter sat up slowly, pausing to test his nausea probably before taking a dip of the water, gurgling it around his mouth and spitting it out. He took another small sip but swallowed it this time.

 

“Neither did my ma, but she was always there to peel me off the bathroom floor after hours of this.” Steve started to take Peter in his arms as he said so. “She helped her baby, so now it's my turn to help mine.” 

 

Peter smiled weakly and so did Steve. He knew Peter loved when he or Tony referred to him as something as soft as their baby. Tony was more generous with the nicknames, but Steve waited until the perfect time to use a name that made Peter melt.

 

Kissing the top of his head, Steve assured him, “So, you don't have to worry, squirt. I don't mind.” 

 

Peter stayed quiet, content to rest his head against Steve’s chest. He was careful not to jostle him too much as he walked them to Peter's room. He lowered him to his bed and crawled in next to him. Pulling the blanket around them, Steve pressed his lips against Peter's sweaty curls. “You comfy, baby bear?” 

 

And there it was: the smile on Peter's face, his body relaxing and melting in Steve’s arms. If this could help him feel even a little better, then he was more than happy to pull out every name on his list.

 

“Mhm,” Peter nodded, snuggling closer. “But what about Dad? You know he won't be happy you're hogging all the cuddles.” 

 

Steve pulled him closer. “Too bad. I cleaned up all the messy stuff, so I get first dibs.” 

 

“Better not let him hear that,” Peter replied, his voice low with exhaustion. 

 

“It'll be our secret,” Steve said, even though he knew Tony would come up looking for Peter soon and the moment he saw the two of them in bed, he'd squish his way on the the other side of Peter. 

 

But until then, Steve was gonna take advantage of having Peter all to himself. 


	2. disney; plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is afraid of planes ever since the last one he was on crashed on coney island

“I can’t believe we’re going to Disney!” Peter said excitedly, jumping in front of his dads as they walked towards the private jet.

“Believe it, kiddo,” Pops chuckled behind him.

Peter turned around and ran back to them, who were only a few feet behind. “Pinch me,” he exclaimed, lifting his arm in Dad’s face. “This has to be a dream.”

“I’ll pinch him,” Pops offered with a grin.

Dad rolled his eyes and said, “Be nice.” Then he turned to Peter. “It’s real, Petey. No need for pinching.”

“Aww, Dad, you’re no fun,” Pops whined teasingly. “Look at those cheeks– so pinchable!”

Before Pops could touch his cheeks, Peter hurried back ahead of them. He wanted to be there now. But when he turned around and realized how close they were to the jet, he froze.

They caught up to him and Dad asked, “Are you sure you’re okay with flying, bambino? We can drive. We don’t mind the roadtrip.”

Memories of navigating a falling plane through the New York City sky and crashing to Coney Island filled his mind. He swallowed the fear and said, “N-no. This is fine. No point in making the trip down two days when it can be two hours.”

“It’s no trouble, Pete,” Pops said. “I love road trips.”

Peter shook his head. He could do this. The trip to Italy was hours longer. This was nothing. And he had to start overcoming his fear at some point. “This is fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Dad said, not sounding convinced, “but the moment it gets too much, we’ll land the plane and get a car to drive us the rest of the way.”

Peter didn’t want to be that much of a burden– they were already taking him to Disney World. He could survive a plane ride. “I’m fine, Dad.”

“And I came prepared!” Pops announced, holding up a backpack. “Lots of fun stuff to keep your mind off of it.”

His father having a bag of things to calm him down should have made him feel like a baby, but instead, it only brings comfort. “Thanks, Papa.”

“No problem, bud. Now let’s go pick the best seat and get comfy.”

“Race you?” Peter asked, a smirk growing.

“Oh, you’re on,” Pops said before taking off. Peter laughed, chasing after him.

Maybe, it was all gonna be alright.

–

45 minutes into the flight, they hit some turbulence.

Peter was pretty well distracted. He was squished on a seat with Pops as they worked on one of their puzzles. Dad was next to him, drawing shapes on his back soothingly.

The piece in Peter’s hand fell to the ground as the plane shook. He tried to stay calm– they were safe. Dad assured him it was completely safe and he had his suit in case. They would be okay.

But his hands started to join the plane in shaking. Even after the worst of the bumps were gone, Peter still felt uneasy. His chest fell and rose rapidly.

“Hey, bud, it’s okay.” Another piece was shoved into his hand. “Do you wanna help me find the spot where this goes?”

He looked at the piece in his hand and then back at Pops. “I-I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s alright. Neither do I. How about we look?” Pops rubbed his back before pointing to the small piece. “It’s an end piece, right, so it’s gotta go on the outside. And let’s look at the picture on the box to see where it may fit.”

Dad pointed at the bottom. “It could be the sand right there. By the shark’s fin.”

Pops hummed, the feeling of his chest vibrating softly against his arm grounding him. Like a heartbeat. “I think Dad’s right. What do you say, little man?”

Peter nodded and brought the piece to where Dad suggested. His hands were shaking as he tried to line it up, but then Dad carded his fingers through his hair and started to play with his curls.

Between that and Pops sitting by his side, rubbing his back, Peter finally felt himself start to calm down. He was safe. As long as he was with his dads, he was safe.


	3. after school nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ash who gave me soft

Peter smiled down at his phone as the elevator took him up to their living room floor. There was a text from his boyfriend even though he had just seen him literally 3 minutes ago when he dropped him off. 

_ Harry: Get inside safe? _

Peter rolled his eyes as he typed an answer, but his smile didn’t disappear. Of course he was in here safe; Harry hadn’t driven away until Peter was inside and there wasn’t anywhere else to go once he was in the lobby-- except take the elevator up to their private floors. 

Harry didn’t answer after that, but Peter was glad. He was driving home, so he wouldn’t respond until  _ he  _ was home safe now. 

The elevator opened and Peter walked out, Tessa was immediately at his feet. Peter dropped his backpack on the floor (Even though Pops told him he had to stop just dropping his stuff as he walked inside. He always left a trail to follow.) and kneeled down to give her her pets. “Hi, baby girl,” he cooed. She jumped up to lick his face. Peter laughed. “I missed you too!” 

Once Tessa was satisfied with enough pets and kisses, Peter stood up again, kicking his shoes off as he walked over to the kitchen, one went flying to the side and the other a few feet in front of him. Usually, one of his dads were in there with after-school snacks. None were in sight, but Dad could be stuck in some Stark Industries meeting. 

“Where’s Papa and Dodger?” Peter asked Tessa as she trotted next to him. They left the empty kitchen and headed into the living room. The TV was stuck on a message from Netflix asking if anyone was still watching. Pops must have been binging again and forgot to turn it off. 

He found out why a moment later when he walked around the couch and found his pops. He was laying on the couch with Dodger on his legs; both of them were sound asleep. Peter covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Oh, there they are,” he whispered. 

Tessa gave a soft bark and Peter hushed her. “Don’t wake them up, princess. Why don’t you go find Bree, huh? I’m sure she’ll give you the best cuddles.” 

Tessa wagged her tail happily and jumped up on the armchair before curling up in a ball. Peter smiled at her. “Okay, you can nap there. I’m gonna cuddle up with Pops,” he said, keeping his voice low. He didn’t want to wake him up and risk Pops getting up off the couch. 

He kneeled down and slowly lifted Pops’ arm up. He stopped when Pops let out a heavy breath and he waited a moment before climbing up onto the couch. There wasn’t much room for Peter to lay there, but he made do. He squished himself against Pops’ side, shoving his legs between his to tangle them together so he didn’t fall off. Then he tucked himself close to Pops’ chest and made sure his head was pressed against his chest so he could feel the steady beating of Pops’ heart against his cheek before placing Pops’ arm around him. He smiled and snuggled in closer, letting his eyes shut. 

A few seconds later he heard Pops groan and mumble, “Pete, s’that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Papa,” Peter said, keeping his voice soft so he didn’t wake up Pops anymore. He was using the same voice Pops used when he woke him up early before school to say goodbye before his run and Peter still had time to go back to sleep. 

“How’s school?” He mumbled, moving his hand to thread his fingers through Peter’s curls. 

Peter smiled. “It was great.” 

“M’glad,” he mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Hungry? Can make somethin’ for you.” 

Peter shook his head, grabbing onto Pops. “No. I’m okay.”  _ Don’t get up. Please.  _

“Sure?”

“I’m sure,” Peter said. 

“Homework?”

“I finished it at Harry’s practice,” Peter told him, his voice still low. 

“Sleepy?” He mumbled. 

Peter relaxed in his arms. “Very.”

“We’ll take a lil nap before Dad gets home for dinner, ‘kay?” Pops asked, pulling Peter closer to him. His voice told Peter he was already falling asleep again. 

Peter shut his eyes again, focusing on Pops’ arms around him and the steady beating of his heart. “Love you, Papa.”

“Love you too, bear.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on my tumblr for these @superextrafamily


End file.
